Today, many cars are equipped with a computer system configured to measure various metrics and to provide those metrics to a user via a simple user interface. For example, the computer system may be configured to measure the pressure in respective tires of the vehicle, to estimate a fuel range (e.g., miles remaining on a tank of fuel), and/or to estimate fuel efficiency. These estimates and/or measurements may be displayed on the dashboard, providing the user with tools for evaluating car performance and/or maintenance, for example.
While these measurements and/or estimates are useful, they are often inaccurate. For example, estimating a fuel range may be a function of numerous factors, including driving habits, road conditions, terrain, type of driving (e.g., city or highway driving), etc. that are often not taken into consideration when estimating the fuel range. Thus, while displaying information about such estimates/metrics may provide a user with some guidance, a user should not rely on such information to determine whether s/he has enough to fuel travel the stated distance, to know whether the tires are properly inflated, etc. In fact, many such computer systems attempt to avoid such accurate information, particularly with respect to estimating fuel range. Instead, the computer system merely displays a “low fuel” notification when the estimated fuel range drops below a specified mileage (e.g., below 40 miles until empty) and/or when the amount of fuel drops below a specified threshold (e.g., ⅛th of a tank).